


With You

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Time, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: A calm afternoon, the plans for the day become interesting...





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something like this about another couple. The first line is based on a prompt post.

“I thought maybe we can do a little more than just kissing.” She whispered against his lips.

“Do you mean…?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course, silly, but If you want to” she said, kissing his nose. 

He nodded nervously.

Erzsébet had invited him over. They were watching a movie, but later they got better things to do. They had been dating for a while. Ludwig felt lucky. He liked her because she was mature and funny; he liked her free spirit and her strong yet caring personality. She was a couple of years older than him, but now none of them cared for that detail.

She stood up in front of him. He undressed her with nervous hands, taking off her clothes one by one. Seeing her underwear he’d say that she had planned everything. He caught her by surprise apparently and she knew it. She giggled and sat on his lap, facing him, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Erzi, there is something I need to tell you”

“What is it?” she asked him, between two kisses.

“Well… this is going to be my first time…”

“In a long time, I suppose” She giggled, but then he looked down and blushed. She observed him, got closer and cupped his face with her hands.

“Wait… You mean… your very first time?”

He nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” she asked softly.

“Because I thought that you wouldn’t like to be with an inexperienced guy”

She smiled and kissed him. Sometimes Ludwig could be too innocent, but that was very cute of him.

“Don’t be silly. I still like you a lot”

“Really?”

“Really”

He smiled and kissed her.

“But are you sure you want to continue?” she asked.

“Yes, I do” he said, looking at her in the eyes and kissing her hand.

“Alright”

She finished for undress him, and then she laid in bed, guiding him over her body, while her hands explored his. His kisses and caresses were still too shy, but sweet. He felt excited, discovering every part of her, and receiving unknown and pleasant sensations.

Erzsébet wanted to laugh, not to make fun of him, but because he constantly asked her “Is it ok like this?” But he was so gentle and soft; no one had ever loved her with such tenderness as him.

“Just relax” she whispered on his ear.

He was always this way for everything and she knew it. And keeping in mind the situation, he didn’t need to think too much, he only needed to have mind and feelings for her. Enjoy every kiss, every caress and every move. Finally, they could breathe calmly. She curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

“This was great” she said, giggling.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you didn’t like it?”

“Of course I did” he replied, blushing.

She giggled again, and kissed him. It was funny to mess with him, but she needed to stop and spoil him instead. She caressed his cheek, she loved him too much and she was glad to have the chance to be with someone like him.

“I love you, Erzi” he whispered as if he was reading her mind.

“I love you too” she said, kissing him again. And both smiled.


End file.
